


Riddle for Minister

by fadingstarlight (Geneveon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Barebacking, Comeplay, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Misunderstandings, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/fadingstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle is the Minister for Magic. Harry Potter is an auror recruit. They happen to know each other rather intimately. Shh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle for Minister

With a rather satisfied flourish, Tom Riddle signed the thick parchment with a fluid stroke of his quill. Beneath his fingers, the black ink flourished into confident loops and curves. The title “Minister for Magic” bloomed under his name, the insignia of the Ministry of Magic also coming to life once his quill made the final stroke of his name.

Tom settled the newly signed parchment into the large pile of already reviewed documents. With a tap of his wand, each signed document vibrated in place before disappearing with a small poof. He could feel the stiffness in his muscles from the relentless amount of hours he spent at his desk, but seeing his large pile dwindle into a sizable stack of parchment was well worth a little soreness.

He sighed, leaning back so that his head rested against the plush comfort of his chair. When he first left Hogwarts, looking back on the tall buildings of the only place he’d ever call home, Tom did not know would become of him.

He had not wanted to leave Hogwarts, but his application to take up a teaching position at the school was denied. He had felt lost, taking to travel and work where he could. He learned more than any professors stuck at their offices ever could, gained knowledge of the world and the people than many would attempt to. But he never stopped feeling lost, until he set his feet back on the solid ground of Hogwarts.

He had somehow ended up as an assistant to one of the small but important offices in the Ministry. He was brilliant and knowledgeable, and he was quick to find solutions. It was obvious that his small desk job was just a very small stepping stone and soon he was head of the department.

He could not say for sure how he ended up in his position, only that he proved himself to be capable. There was a drive inside him that somehow called to other people. Soon enough, many of the people were grumbling against the current Minister and the words were spoken: “Tom Riddle for Minister!”

He had never expected to find himself in the Ministry of Magic, least of all being the one to control it. He had always felt a little out of control, as though he had a monster prowling in the too small spaces of his body. He worked hard to keep it under control, but sometimes, he felt like that monster peeked out from his eyes. But now he sat at the office, sometimes feeling like he was still that same lost young wizard who had looked at the tall walls of Hogwarts and only wanted to walk back inside.

He also never realized how much paperwork there was to go through once he did take to office. The job was stressful and too many of his hours were spent sitting at his desk instead of pursuing his own interests. Days where the paperwork was higher than his own head were particularly stressful, just like today had been.

Tom would have surely gone insane if not for his secret indulges in stress relief.

A quick glance at the ticking clock showed the time as just after six in the evening.

Perfect.

The remaining amount of work he had left to complete was now manageable. If he so desired, he could leave the rest for the following day.

Instead, Tom picked up another document, dark eyes flitting over the many lines of verbose paragraphs imploring the ministry to get involved in a matter that was so petty and redundant. His mind instead began to wander, eyes landing on the conspicuous clear bottle that was sitting innocently on his desk.

6:15 PM.

Tom felt his tense shoulders start to relax as anticipation started to build low in his belly. Just five minutes later, a knock came at the door. Unsurprised but delighted, Tom stood, letting the unimportant document rest on the polished wood of his oak desk.

With steady steps, he opened the door, taking in the delicious sight that greeted him.

One of the auror recruits stood waiting at the other side. Harry Potter was indeed a tempting sight, having just come from combat training. He was freshly showered, his normally wild dark hair tamed into damp waves around his face. He was a recruit in his final year at Hogwarts. Normally wizards and witches were not allowed to join the auror program until they’ve at least graduated and underwent a month long process of assessment, but Harry was special.

Both of his parents were aurors, highly skilled and well respected. Their occupation had not stopped them from having a family, specifically one child who became very special. From childhood, Harry had been constantly surrounded by the efficiency and worth ethics of the auror mentality. Many of his parent’s friends were also part of the auror program, and so little Harry was constantly immersed in the environment.

As he grew, he went from a fumbling toddler, to a clumsy child, then a determined teenager, and now this young man was steadily become a lethal weapon honed and forged by the many years surrounded by the best of wizard law enforcement.

And this brilliant, rising force in the Aurors was all encased in lithe, limber body, one that Tom Riddle had found beautiful and irresistible. Even at such a young age, his boyish features and quick mind had captivated Tom, who was at that time, still just a lowly ministry worker.

Harry wore the standard training clothing, fitted black trousers tucked into black boots. His dark brown trench coat was unbuttoned, showing off a fitted dark shirt underneath.

A leather wand holster was snug against his hips, a beautiful piece that Tom had gifted the boy when he made it into the recruitment.

His green eyes had always captivated the older wizard and this time was no different.

“Come in, Mr. Potter.” Tom gestured into the office. Harry nodded formally, but every step he made into the office was in discomfort. He stood at the center of Tom’s domain, noting the thick curtains that were pulled over the large window that overlooked the other buildings in the Ministry.

Tom resolutely closed the door, shutting out the rest of the wizarding world so that it was only the two of them.

Instead of returning back to his chair, Tom leaned against his desk, watching how Harry stood, shifting from foot to foot. A faint red flush tinted his cheeks, crawling down the curve of his neck to disappear under the dark shirt.

Delicious. Delectable.

Tom gave a smirk, he couldn’t help but ask, “Your mentor? What has become of her?”

“Auror Longbottom had to meet with the Head Auror in his office…” Harry said, clasping his hands behind his back. Those green eyes held steady with his own even when the tint of red had yet to disappear. “An hour… maybe two, until he comes looking for me.”

Tom smirked, shifting his feet further apart, leaning even more heavily upon the sturdy desk behind him. His hardening erection was becoming even more pronounced now, Harry’s eyes darting to the defined bulge in his trousers.

“Come here, boy.” Tom ordered quietly but firmly. Their eyes met again. Tom can see the desire pooling in those green depths. A quick pink tongue swiped at dry lips before the boy made his way over to the older wizard.

Once within reach, Tom grasped the younger wizard by the wrist, pulling him flush against his body. He could feel Harry’s thickening cock against his own thigh as he pulled the boy close, lips meeting in a sensual kiss.

He ran his fingers through the damp hair, taking control of the kiss as his other hand cupped a smooth jaw. He angled the boy’s head to the side, slanting their lips together. The kisses were deep and hungry, nips of teeth on soft flesh, and a hint of tongue teasing at the seam of his lips.

Harry was making soft noises now, one hand grasping at Tom’s hip, while the other held him balanced against the desk.

Tom pulled away, smirking as the boy panted against him, green eyes dark in arousal. Tom traced Harry’s plump lips with a finger, wet and swollen from their kisses, just how he liked them to be.

His own eyes were a mirror of Harry’s, dark and wanting. “Kneel, you know what to do.”

It was so delicious to see the boy obey, to watch him slip to his knees, hands reaching to unbuckle his trousers, sultry eyes gazing up at him beneath dark eyelashes.

Tom could feel his cock throbbing in his trousers, straining against the expensive cloth of his pants. Harry’s mouth on his had kindled his desire, so soft and inviting that Tom wanted to enjoy that same heat on his swollen cock.

He curled a hand into the dark hair, cupping the back of the boy’s head. With enough pressure, he nudged Harry’s head towards his clothed cock, pressing the boy’s cheek against the thick length. Harry’s mouth parted, face rubbing against the bulge there as he breathed in the scent of Tom’s musk.

Tom’s hand tightened on the boy’s hair, a fair warning that his patience was running thin. Harry’s eyes flicked to his, a sinful smile gracing those red lips before he brought a hand to free Tom’s fully hard cock.

Tom hissed as his erected was exposed to the air, the ruddy head of his cock damp with precum. Harry's eyes had grown large, black pupils dilating so that there was only a thin ring of emerald in his eyes. A single drop of precum beaded at the tip of his cock and Harry was ravenous for his taste.

The older wizard groaned harshly as Harry licked at the precum, flattened tongue running up length of his cock before sucking on the head. He could feel Harry’s tongue swipe at the slit, could feel the moan in his throat at the taste of Tom on his tongue. He suckled at the tip of Tom’s cock before taking more of the length into his mouth.

It was maddening. Harry’s warm mouth sucking on his erect cock. The pleasure was just shy of too much.

Tom’s eyes rolled back into his head, leaning more heavily on the desk for support as Harry pleasured him with his mouth. His hand in Harry’s hair was more like a grasping claw now, pulling tight at the strands. Harry whined, the tugging was painful but he was so aroused that it was sharp and exquisite. It only made his own cock harder in his pants, throbbing and wanting attention.

He tried to ignore it as best as he could, instead focusing on Tom’s hard cock in his mouth. The flesh was like velvet over steel, and he could taste Tom who was steadily leaking precum into his mouth. He couldn’t get enough, running his tongue down the underside of the hard cock, one hand pumping at the flesh that his mouth didn’t cover.

Above him, Tom was panting, moaning his name and various encouragements and praises as he guided Harry’s mouth over him.

“Yes,” Tom panted, gazing down at Harry’s bobbing head. “Your mouth… feels so good! Ah! Yes, mmm, take it all...”

Harry slowed despite the insistent hand in his hair. He gazed up at his lover, locking gazes as Harry lowered his mouth over the heated flesh, lips sealed in a tight ring as he slowly kept taking more. Halfway, he took a deep breath through his nose, eyes falling shut as he focused on breathing. Tom was not a small man, his girth was intimidating but Harry was determined to get what he wanted.

Tom had stilled, calling forth every little bit of restraint he had to stop himself from bucking his hips so that he could force his cock down the boy’s throat. Harry wanted to do that by himself, to take Tom’s entire length deep into his mouth. He breathed in and out heavily, body trembling with restrained desire as he watched his boy slowly but surely engulf his entire erection.

The sight of Harry taking in the last few inches of Tom’s cock so that the head bumped the back of his throat was well worth waiting for.

Eyes opened once again, Harry gazed at Tom, nose brushing against the other man’s trimmed pubic hair.

“Beautiful. You’re so amazing,” Tom breathed out, trembling with the desire to take control. Harry’s mouth was warm and deliciously tight around his cock.

“Ugh,” Tom moaned, feeling Harry swallow around him and he was getting so close, so close. He didn’t realize how close to the edge he had been, but he had so much more planned for their time together. His control snapped. Both hands were in Harry’s hair now, grasping at the strands to pull him off.

Harry gasped as Tom’s hard cock slipped from his lips, spit and saliva dribbling down his chin. Tom gave him little time to recover before he was shoving himself back into Harry’s inviting mouth.

Harry’s hands clenched on Tom’s hips, but he did not resist as Tom took control. Instead, he became pliant, relaxing his throat as Tom took his pleasure.

They were both moaning now, Tom shoving his cock into the warmth of Harry’s mouth at his own pace. Harry allowed him to take control, applying suction and running his tongue along the thrusting length in his mouth.

Harry’s eyes were watering, trying hard to focus on his breathing while letting Tom use his mouth.

“Yes, so good,” Tom groaned, eyes riveted on the sight of his cock disappearing into the O of Harry’s mouth, feeling the boy's lips stretch wide around him. Oh, to find his release in the delicious warmth of Harry’s mouth was tempting. He could feel his climax burning low in his belly, could feel his balls drawn tight against his body, ready to release his thick cum into that oh so inviting mouth.

It was so tempting, he allowed himself the brief fantasy of actually doing so. Of shoving his cock deep into the boy’s mouth, his cum rushing from his balls to spill into Harry’s inviting mouth, pulsing shot after shot of cum down his throat. And feeling Harry swallow it all down, the soft, needy whines of his boy as he milked his cum out of his cock. He would pull out, rubbing the ruddy head of his softening prick against Harry’s swollen lips, painting them with whatever remnants of seed he had left.

With that delicious image in mind, Tom pushed Harry’s too tempting mouth away from him, perhaps a little too hard as Harry fell back, catching himself on his hands.

Harry’s flushed face, mouth shiny and wet with spit, made Tom’s disappointed cock throb with want. He had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from shooting right then and there.

Once he had himself under control, he offered his hand to the panting boy and pulled him back to his feet. Their bodies pressed close together as their lips met, Tom’s naked erection pressed against Harry’s hip. He could feel the boy’s answering bulge press against his thigh.

“You would have me finish in that delectable mouth of yours,” Tom murmured when they pulled apart, just enough that he spoke against Harry’s lips. Without any reply except a devious smirk, Harry kissed him again, using an arm around Tom’s neck to pull the older wizard closer so that he could nibble on Tom’s lip before slipping his tongue inside.

And oh, this was enjoyable as well. It did not have the frantic speed that Harry’s mouth upon him had, but this was slow and sweet, passionate and arousing in its own way.

Harry’s hand crept from its place on Tom’s chest, to wander down and graze the damp head of his cock, curling around its length and pumping the still hard flesh. Tom’s hips jerked at his touch, a sound pulling from his throat at the confident touch of his lover.

With a low growl, Tom turned so that it was Harry pressed against the desk. He easily maneuvered the young auror so that Harry’s chest was pushed against the flat surface, hands scrambling over the neat parchment Tom had just signed.

He could feel Tom tugging his trench coat off, the heavy dark brown coat tossed into a gag random corner of the room. Without it in the way, Tom had the perfect view of the nicely fitted trousers stretched over Harry’s pert bottom.

Within seconds, he had the button on Harry’s trousers popped open, easing them down over his hips to drop around his ankles.

Tom was greeted with the sight of Harry’s arse, the round cheeks peeking out of his lovely lace boyshorts. They were black and emerald green, two of his favorite colors stretched over his favorite thing.

He caught the younger wizard’s eyes over his shoulder, the same color as his panties. Their gazes remained locked even as Tom ran his hands over the lace, fingers curving over the swell of Harry’s arse and squeezing hard.

Harry moaned, arching his back as he leaned further over the desk, raising that delectable arse higher for Tom’s touch. Tom traced the edges of the panties, slipping his fingers underneath the lace and pulling it closer to the center to bare more of Harry’s arse.

He didn't remove them, the sight of his lovely boy wearing them was too delicious. His aching cock certainly disagreed to their removal.

He pulled the straining fabric further aside with one hand. With the other, he spread the boy’s cheeks apart, revealing the pretty pink rim of Harry’s hole.

“Ah,” Tom murmured, “there it is.”

Harry gasped as Tom touched his hole, tracing the sensitive rim which clenched and unclenched, trying to relax. He pressed the tip of his thumb against his arsehole, his gaze full of hunger as the tight little muscle flexed and opened, allowing entrance.

Inside Harry’s body, it was warm and wet, slick with lube.

Tom paused, removing his thumb. He released the lace in order to press his finger against the slick rim, dipping his index finger in to the first joint. When Harry’s hungry hole easily opened to suck it in, Tom gave and low groan, hand squeezing Harry’s arse cheek almost painfully. The boy gasped and squirmed in his hold, moaning as Tom started to pump his finger into Harry’s body.

“When did you have time to ready yourself?” Tom asked.

“After training,” Harry replied breathlessly. “Wanted...Wanted to be ready… for you…”

Tom pressed another finger along with the first, and that too, was able to sink down to his knuckle. The stretch was a little bit tighter, but still relaxed and open.

He pressed closer against the boy, his swollen cock a heavy warm weight against Harry’s arse. Tom couldn't help but rut against him, rubbing off against Harry’s pretty green panties. He could tell that Harry enjoyed it, moaning in pleasure as he did. The small drops of precum soaked into the lace.

He fitted his hard cock between Harry’s cheeks, dragging the hot length over the hungry little hole.

“You’re so perfect… so beautiful,” Tom told the younger wizard. “So mine.”

With that, he reached over for the small bottle of lube he had left on the side of his desk, popping the cap open with ease. He slicked his too eager cock, groaning almost silently as he stroked, making sure to use a good amount of the slippery substance.

“Hold yourself open for me, Harry,” Tom commanded as he notched the shiny glans against Harry’s hole.

“Ugh,” Harry groaned but obeyed, reaching back with trembling hands to hold himself apart. He panted against the desk, face pressed on the cool surface. Tom murmured his appreciation, loving the way his lovely boy was spread open, ready to take his cock.

He penetrated Harry slowly, guiding his cock with one firm hand. The little hole resisted, the wet cockhead nudging insistently against the wrinkled muscle. He watched, mesmerized how the small little pucker was forced to opened itself to his cock.

They both groaned, feeling the mushroom tip of Tom’s cock getting swallowed by the rim of Harry’s arsehole. But Tom didn’t stop, kept nudging himself deeper. Once the head was in, the slide into Harry’s needy body was smoother, but still so deliciously tight.

It was almost torture, the care that Tom was taking to ensure that he would not hurt his boy. Harry was still so young, and still so inexperienced, just newly introduced to his sexual nature. Tom took great pleasure in showing him how his body could sing for him, how he could wring those wanton moans and gasps from that pretty mouth of his.

Eventually, Tom was hilted inside his lover all the way to the root. The young auror was trembling beneath him, hands clenched on his own arse as he struggled to keep himself open for Tom.

“Such a good boy for me,” He praised, running a soothing hand over the the boy’s shuddering sides.

“Please… Tom,” came the breathless whisper.

“Mmm,” Tom wordlessly replied. The rhythm he started was slow, considerate, and gentle. It still sent sparks of pleasure shooting through his body. It made the boy under him groan quietly with little breathless gasps that Tom so loved to hear. The friction was good, the view was amazing.

Tom wanted to pound into the boy and have him screaming his name, but he was patient, so very patient. For now, he wanted to have this young auror of his squirming beneath him, slowly being fucked open at Tom’s leisure.

“So beautiful…” Tom continued to murmur as he fucked into Harry’s tight little hole. His body was so warm, so inviting, the little hole stretched wide to accommodate Tom’s invading length.

A particular deep thrust had Harry gasp, his arse squeezing down even harder on Tom’s cock. The breathless “Oh!” at the next thrust had him arching his back, pushing his arse back against Tom’s thrust. It was enough of a signal for Tom who grasped at his hips and dug in deep, hitting the boy’s prostate with a low groan.

“Does my sweet boy want more?” Tom asked.

“Gods, yes, please,” Harry squirmed in his grasp, a different kind of desire coloring his words. Before, it had been one of hunger, the need to feel Tom inside him. Now, it was tinted with the edge of desperate, not quite there yet, but slowly edging towards it. The ache in Harry’s body was matched with Tom’s need to feel more, to give into his baser desires and just fuck into Harry’s body.

He knew Harry wanted it. Their slow and sweet rhythm was gone now. Tom was clutching onto Harry’s hips, pulling him back into the deep but hard thrusts as Harry moaned for more.

And Tom gave him more, releasing the reigns of his control as he started to fuck his lover hard. The force of his thrusts had his hips slapping against Harry’s arse, jolting his body hard so that the younger wizard struggled to maintain his position.

The moans that spilled from Harry’s throat were wrecked with pleasure as Tom slammed into his body again and again. He threw his head back, chest heaving as he sought completion. The ache in his belly spiraled into a tight knot, a pulsing ache he could feel in his balls, just ready to burst forth.

“Fuck,” Tom groaned and he pushed forward. Harry keened, one hand scrabbling against the desk, knocking some of the items off.

“Going to come inside you,” Tom promised him, gasping. His eyes fixated on the thick hard length of his cock plunging into Harry’s arse, the way the stretch rim swallowed his entire member.

It felt so good inside Harry… _Merlin… I will never give him up…_ Tom swore to himself as his climax crashed around him. He gasped, fucking in deep and holding himself there as his heavy balls drew tight against his body. Harry moaned, feeling Tom’s cock swell, becoming harder than ever before he started to come, the warmth of his cum spreading inside Harry’s arse in short spurts that left him gasping at every pulse.

Tom struggled to keep his eyes open, reveling at the thought of filling Harry’s inside with his cum. He could feel his cock twitching, spitting out semen, and at the last moment, he managed to pull out before he finished completely. He gasped, breathing hard and already missing the tight, warm clench of Harry body. The last few dredges of his climax spilled over Harry’s flexing rim, painting the stretched muscle in Tom’s semen.

He stood there panting, rubbing his spent cock against the dribbles of cum he had gotten on the boy. The monster inside him was gratified as seeing his lover covered in their claim, the sticky white fluid dripping down Harry’s balls and the back of his thighs.

Harry trembled under his roaming hands, shivered as he spread the boy’s cheeks even further apart, the mixture of cum and lube slicking the insides of his arse.

He released him, helping his unsatisfied lover to gingerly turn over. Harry’s flushed erection was still so hard, encased in its prison of green and black lace. The aching length was calling for Tom’s attention, straining against the pretty panties, desperate for release. The damp head of Harry’s cock was peeking over the band of his underwear,

He dropped to his knees, looking up at Harry’s dazed eyes as he lapped at the boy’s erection through the lace. Harry moaned, a small _please_ spilling from his throat when Tom suckled on the exposed head. Tom slowly pushed the lace down over his hips, just right under his balls so that he could have access to Harry’s hard cock.

He lapped at the swollen erection, enjoying the way Harry threw his head back, hands clenched on the edge of the desk. Tom took him into his grinning mouth, tonguing at every bit of flesh he could reach.

Hot, and just a bit salty, the taste of Harry’s precum spread across the silky smooth head. Tom sucked him with enthusiasm, bobbing his head up and down the boy’s length while he watched Harry lose himself to pleasure.

With one hand, he fondled the boy’s balls, already drawn tight against his body. With the other, he plunged his fingers into the mess he had left behind in Harry’s arse, searching and stimulating the plump little prostate that had his lover gasping and clenching down on his fingers.

He used every trick he knew to have Harry moaning and arching against him, Harry’s hand buried in the short dark wavy hair, unable to retrain himself from fucking into Tom’s mouth. Another brush of his fingers and a hard suck on his cock had Harry shouting, spilling hard into Tom’s mouth with a low groan.

Tom swallowed every drop, sucking and rubbing his tongue against the hard length as Harry came. Harry whimpered as he continued to swallow around him. When Harry’s weak hands nudged at his head, Tom pulled off, licking his lips, leaving the panting boy slumped boneless against the sturdy desk.

Even with Tom on his knees, it was Harry who was thoroughly debauched. He made quite the view, his beautiful lover. His head was thrown back, breathing slowly regaining its regular rhythm. His pants and trench coat were missing, clad only in the naughty little underwear and his fitted shirt. His cock was still half hard and wet, but softening against his thigh. Tom could see the trails of his cooling cum had made down the boy’s legs.

Tom rose, pulling his lover close as he took Harry’s mouth in a tender kiss. He shared the taste of Harry’s release with the boy, sighing against his lips as their tongues met without the fervor of their earlier actions. He could feel Harry smiling against his lips, and then the firm press of his hands against Tom’s chest.

“I take it you liked my surprise?” Harry grinned at him.

“Of course I did,” Tom stole another kiss, the wet sounds of their mouths meeting sounded so perfect.

“You better wash up,” Tom reluctantly told him the next time they parted. “I imagine Auror Longbottom will be looking for you shortly.”

And if Harry was disappointed he didn’t show it. He instead put his trousers back on, running a hand through his mussed dark hair, and shaking off whatever aches and soreness he attained from their activities.

Tom would never be ready to let him go, but it was always a necessity in their trysts together. It was not always secret meetings in the dark… There were times when they had more than an hour, sometimes entire evenings or mornings where they not only satisfied their carnal desires, but their need for intimacy. Tom wanted nothing more to hold his lover close in the shared warmth of his bed, falling asleep to the steady thrum of Harry’s heartbeat, only to wake up and ravish him once more.

These little meetings were nothing but appetizers for the next time they were able to indulge in more than just a quick but satisfying fuck. They both knew that, so as reluctant as they were to part, it was necessary. So he was surprised when instead of a goodbye kiss, Harry spoke.

“I’m graduating Hogwarts next week.” Harry told Tom, the brilliant glow of his eyes lit with some strange emotion. Sometimes these little reminders were necessary. Tom tried, and almost always succeeded, in keeping track of important events, but sometimes his job simply dragged him under the weight of countless responsibilities. When it got too bad, he even lost track of the date, much less any relevant approaching event, but this one, he most definitely remembered.

“I am aware.” Tom replied, cocking his head in thought.

Harry stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his waist and rubbing a thumb against the hard jut of his hip. He glanced away shyly before meeting Tom’s eyes again, a gesture that had long since bled out of their interactions. It was strange, but enticingly alluring, as though his lover was that shy but brilliant young wizard he had first met before their whirlwind romance picked up speed.

“I’ve told my parents that I’m seeing someone.” Harry confessed. “They want to meet… my special someone.”

The faces of two of the strongest aurors swam to the front of his mind, their sharp, focused eyes pinned on him, harsh and flat. The news left Tom stunned, he made the mistake of stepping back in shock.

“What?” His voice felt strange, like it was an echo in his ears. Harry’s warm eyes started to fill with concern, his eyebrows narrowing in worry. He took a step forward, then halted, as though his feet were cemented to the ground in uncertainty.

“Should I not have?” Harry hesitatingly asked. He had brought up the subject beforehand and Tom had always given a hum of acknowledgment. The time they had agreed on had always been ‘After Hogwarts’. Why was Tom reacting this way?

In his own space, Tom was feeling ice crawl through his veins.

Merlin… Harry had told his parents that he was seeing someone. Tom closed his eyes, when had his breathing become so ragged? It was stupid, he didn’t understand why he was reacting this way. So what if his parents knew… But how would they react when they knew that special someone was Tom Riddle? Tom Riddle, who was Harry’s senior by… Gods, he was Harry’s parent’s senior by decades. And he was fucking their little boy, an auror recruit just newly graduated from Hogwarts, not even out of his teens.

Their age difference had always been a turn on for both of them. Even though Tom didn’t look a day over thirty, it didn’t change the fact that there was a significant age gap between them. Even if Harry had been his parent’s age, most of society would have still looked at their union with some skepticism. Not blatantly, because Tom was… Well, Tom was simply not someone to be trifled with, Minister or no.

And Harry looked so young, so handsome, and brilliant… How could Tom not be captivated by him? Tom loved the fact that his lover was so much younger than he, he loved how new everything was to Harry, and he enjoyed beyond doubt all their illicit activities. Harry was of age, but he was still so ridiculously young when compared to Tom.

And Harry loved the fact that Tom was older, loved how Tom held him down with his larger body, fucked him open and made him scream. He loved the way Tom held him during the afterglow, the tender and loving kisses they shared. He loved that Tom knew so much of the world and that he would share those things with Harry. Tom never treated Harry like a child, never saw him as one. Tom only saw him as a capable young wizard with a drive that matched his own for greatness and later on, he saw Harry as his lover.

But if their relationship became known, the difference in their age would be a mark against them, no matter how much they enjoyed it in the bedroom. It felt so overwhelmingly soon, too soon, like he had thought of this same topic months ago and only realized that the next day was three months later. He didn’t feel prepared, which was the most absurd feeling since Tom was always prepared but for once… he floundered.

Harry’s words seemed to echo in the blank spaces in his mind, _Should I not have?_

The next words out of Tom’s mouth left Harry reeling, like the ground had dropped out from under him.

“No,” Tom said, deathly quiet. “You should not have.”

“But…” The words would not come, they failed him. Harry stared at Tom in confusion.

Tom shook his head, eyes clearing as he looked at his lover, still so young and undeniably so as Harry back gazed at him with lost eyes. He gathered the quiet boy into his arms, pressing a kiss against Harry’s temple, murmuring, “We can fix this.”

The action felt hollow. Harry felt hollow. “Fix this…?” Harry whispered, and the words were like glass in his throat. “I didn’t realize something was broken.”

Tom paused in soothing the boy, but before he could reply, a knock came at the door.

“Minister Riddle?” Came Auror Longbottom’s voice.

“A moment.” Tom answered as Harry pulled away. His eyes were glassy with emotion, but his face was stoic.

“We will talk later,” Tom said, giving Harry a chaste kiss.

His mask dropped into place, Tom Riddle becoming the revered Minister of Magic.

“You may enter, Auror Longbottom,” the Minister allowed. When he next turned to Harry, he was surprised to see the same boy that had appeared at his door, the confident young wizard just straight out of training. It made something inside him stir knowing what Harry hid under his clothes.

He and Auror Longbottom spoke for a brief time while Harry waited patiently. The auror trainee was too quiet, eyes too far away. When it was time for them to leave, Tom threw Harry a lingering look when Longbottom had her back turned. He frowned when Harry only glanced away, following meekly behind his senior mentor.

The thought of Harry not meeting his eyes bothered him. He had picked up his quill to write a note to Harry, determined to straighten out whatever mishap they just had. They were due for a weekend together, perhaps he could sneak away for the weekend and Tom could make it up to him. The thought had merit and was becoming more and more appealing the longer he thought about it… a lazy Saturday morning with Harry sprawled in his bed naked, making those quiet little snuffling sounds as he dreamed with Tom’s arms holding him…

He didn’t even get a chance to dip the quill into the ink pot before a large owl flew through his open window, the seal of the French Ministry stamped in blue wax.

The next morning he was taking the floo towards the International Floo Center, followed by several ministry officials and aurors. He had a single packed suitcase, his familiar Nagini wrapped on his shoulder, and perhaps just one cup of coffee to take the edge off the sleep depravity he was battling on top of everything else.

He barely had time to even breathe, the struggle to come to a conclusion to their problems was so demanding. It didn’t stop him from briefly thinking of his lover, or missing the press of Harry’s body against his during the night, but for the most part, any thoughts besides working out the problems between the two governing bodies were washed away under a series of meetings and negotiations.

A little bit less than a month and Tom’s presence was finally no longer critical at the negotiations so he returned to the Ministry of Magic. He felt ragged but grateful to be back. It had been a long time since an emergency of such importance had occurred. It felt him feeling exhausted, dead on his feet almost, but so very satisfied that a conclusion was drawn. There was a persistent nagging feeling itching at the back of his head, but he was just so dead tired that he fell into bed with his robes on, the hem still covered with soot from the fireplace. After sleeping for what felt like a day but was in truth, only a couple hours, he awoke, mind groggy and heart sore from missing his younger lover.

Tom finally sent off that message that he had meant to so many nights ago.

He slept some more, only waking up fully when his personal owl returned with Harry’s response. The roll of parchment was the same one he had sent off. It was untouched, the same roll that carried his wax seal unbroken and whole.

With trepidation, Tom hastily threw on his robes only to realize it was 3AM in the morning and as much as he wanted to, he could not make a scene by turning up at his lover’s home. He could not bare to think of Harry as his ex-lover despite the rejection that stung at him.

He disrobed despondently, sitting on the edge of his bed.

He did not want to go back to a bed where Harry’s side was cold and empty.

 

* * *

 

The next message he sent to summon Harry took longer to get back to him, but the owl returned, landing gracefully on the perch by his window.

Tom saw it land in the corner of his eye while he was reading on the updates to the negotiations with the French Ministry. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the report, exercising self control. Once he was done, he approached the waiting owl with steady steps, unhurried and calm.

It still did not change the fact that his message had been returned with the wax seal unbroken, just like the first.

 

* * *

 

The third message never made it to the owl. Tom took one look at the scrawling of words, pleas really if anyone else but he were to read them. He implored Harry to reply to him. His eyes lingered on the “I miss you” and yes, it was written in his handwriting which meant that Tom himself had written those sentimental words.

Tom didn’t understand how it came to this.

He not only crumpled the parchment, he threw it into the crackling fire. Nagini had watched him with her intelligent eyes, her ruby tongue tasting Tom’s unhappiness in the air.

 

* * *

 

The first time Tom saw Harry after three months of having no contact, he had just left the Head Auror’s office. The Head Auror was confident about the newest trainees, extolling on their progress and promising future. When Harry’s name had come up, Tom was proud that he did not flinch or look any more interested than he would for any other recruit.

“Harry is doing well,” the Head Auror boasted. “Of course he would, he’s the son of two of ours greatest aurors. Once he completes the training, he’ll be one of the best, like his parents. I know just where to put him.”

Tom had given a glacial smile, nodding in satisfaction, and said he was looking forward to hearing of their progress.

He caught a glimpse of his boy, lost in a crowd of dark clothed recruits as they trained in the large dirt grounds of their training arenas. Harry did not look well, looked as haggard as Tom had when he returned from France months ago. Auror training was grueling and unforgiving, Tom knew that. It didn’t stop the concern from welling inside him, wondering if Harry was eating and sleeping well.

He did not stop to watch, though he wanted to. This was not a love story, Tom told himself. He could not stop himself from hoping that their eyes would connect, that Harry would recognize him from a distance, and would come running to him.

He missed looking into those verdant eyes.

 

* * *

 

The next month, Tom was once again working late. He worked late most nights now with only Nagini to keep him company. He was still so very busy, but more often than not, he felt like a zombie just going through the motions. He smiled when he thought he should, made the appropriate greeting and farewells, carefully read and examined all the documents that passed through his office. He attended the meetings, agreed when he agreed and disagreed when he disagreed, explained when he did disagree, and listened when others spoke.

Nothing really had changed. He had more free time, which wasn’t even that much more time, and the silences in his office were more profound.

He couldn’t help but stare at the documents, seeing his name signed boldly at the bottom, the title “Minister for Magic”. He still felt like that little boy leaving Hogwarts, staring up at the walls. He felt lost.

He didn’t hear his door open, nor did he notice the lithe limber body that slipped inside.

Tom was startled out of his fugue when Harry cleared his throat. He stared at Harry for what felt like ages, eyes roaming over the dark clothed body, the familiar and unfamiliar brown trench coat that covered him.

He was just as he remembered him, body slender, but sturdy. He looked like he put on some muscle, but it was all lean lines. His hair was as unruly as ever, and his eyes just as bright, though Tom could see he was so very tired from the bags under his eyes.

He, Tom, was frozen speechless.

“I don’t know what happened.” Harry said quietly. His hands were clasped behind his back, the visible line of his wand strapped in the wand holster that Tom had given him so long ago.

“I just wanted to thank you,” Harry continued, still in that quiet voice that Tom wasn’t used to hearing from him. “For everything.” He cleared his throat, “I learned so much from you.”

The quiet seemed suffocating. Tom could hear the leather of Harry’s gloves creek as he clenched his hands, and then those eyes were locked with his. Tom was breathless.

“I loved you, you know?” Harry said quietly, green eyes flashing to his before snapping away. Tom’s mouth opened, but no words came out. Harry smiled, and it was a smile that Tom couldn’t recognize. It was tinged with resignation and sadness. He turned to leave, and that one movement broke whatever spell had held Tom captive in his own seat, but it was too late. Too late. That auror training had been thorough and before Tom knew it, Harry had disappeared.

There was no one in the hall.

 

* * *

 

And because life was cruel, it was only a week later that he found himself looking down at that same unruly mop of hair. Junior Auror Harry had been assigned as his bodyguard along with his mentor, Auror Longbottom and one other team, also consisting of a Junior and Senior Auror. The boy couldn’t bring himself to look Tom in the eye, which Auror Longbottom had probably thought as a respectful gesture.

The aurors didn’t interfere with his work and did their jobs professionally. They followed wherever he went, and he went to a vast number of offices and buildings, as well as sometimes other countries whenever he had to. It was awkward at first, but the silence was preserved between Tom and the Aurors. He could sometimes hear friendly chatter between the senior and junior auror and Tom had never felt so jealous over conversations before, but he did then.

He missed Harry terribly, but didn’t know how to go about getting his lover back.

At night, he felt the most loneliness even when he knew his lover was sleeping a room away, bunked with his three other auror companions.

He kept thinking about that night Harry returned to him, the way his green eyes looked when he told Tom “I loved you”. Past tense, but it still felt so true. Tom didn’t hear the past tense in Harry’s words, and he could only imagine Harry by his side.

On one of the rare days where he wasn’t accompanied by the aurors, Tom had passed by a bakery. Tom was not one to indulge in sweets but for some reason, it didn’t stop him from walking in. His eyes had zeroed in on a pie of treacle tart and had immediately bought it.

When he had gotten home, he eyed the treat in its pretty box and wondered why the hell he had bought it. Then he remembered that sometimes he would kiss his lover and the taste of sweetness would be on his lips. The first time it had happened, Harry had laughed at his confusion, pulling out a small treat of treacle tart and giving the piece to Tom.

Even though he was not fond of it, Tom ate every single bite as Harry fed it to him. He even nipped at Harry’s fingers, chasing the taste of sugary sweet, and then indulging some more when he caught Harry’s lips with his.

He was tempted to throw the entire thing out. His heart was aching in that stupid way it liked to do now that Harry was back in his life in an entirely unsatisfactory way. But for some reason, he couldn’t let himself trash it.

Instead, the next day, he shoved the box into Harry’s hands, ignoring the startled looks that the other aurors gave him. He quickly retreated into his office, shutting the door with obvious intent and working himself to the bone.

At noon, Harry slipped into his office, startling Tom out of his work orientated state. If it were anyone else, Tom would have cut them down with a cold look, but it was Harry and anything Harry related had always been outside the norm.

He gave Tom a sweet but hesitant smile, saying, “Thank you for the pie. It was really good… would you mind telling me where you got it?”

It was the first time since that night that Harry spoke to him without that stilted professional mannerism he picked up from Auror Longbottom. Harry was finally speaking to him because Tom had, for some random reason, subconsciously remembered that Harry enjoyed treacle tart.

Tom’s heart was racing, he opened his mouth to say something, anything… anything that would stop Harry from leaving. Instead to his horror, a brisk, “No.” spilled out.

Tom was so embarrassed that he turned back to his work, wincing at the abruptness of his actions.

Harry’s eyes had widened in surprise, a soft “Oh. Okay.” before he mumbled an excuse to leave.

 _What the fuck_. His mind screamed at him. Merlin, all he could think about was that this was the first time they spoke and if he told Harry where he had gotten the dish, Harry would just get it himself and would never need Tom to give it to him. He wouldn’t need Tom and Tom would be left with a Harry-less existence again, listening in on those muted conversations and never being a part of them.

 _What… the… fuck…_ kept running through his mind, so much that he ended up laughing to himself at how ridiculous the entire thing was and just out of sheer despair.

He didn't see Harry again for the rest of the day, which was both agony and a relief.

The next time he found himself spontaneously spending was on another item he neither wanted or liked. It was an golden snitch, and it hovered obediently above his hand as he inspected it. It then settled into his hand, the light glinting off its golden wings and body. It was outrageous in price but entirely reasonable as the metal was goblin-made. It would outlast many of its wizard-made counterparts by years if not decades. Even the fluidity of its movements were superb, the wings beating silently like that of a hummingbird’s. It was undeniably beautiful as well, a band of engraved scroll work circling the snitch’s body.

Tom could imagine no other better owner than his lover who he had watched chase after the golden snitch in a Hogwarts match between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry had flown like he had wings of his own, slicing effortlessly through the air, and spiraling in those breathtaking twists and turns as he chased after the golden glint in the distance. And always, the snitch would find itself in his hand, it's wings folded in worthy surrender. He had looked, not just beautiful, but magnificent in his triumph. His hair had been a windblown mess, his cheeks a ruddy red from the chilly air, and the grin he had thrown at Tom was their own little secret.

Tom closed his hand over the delicate metal, feeling the wings vibrate and flutter against his fingers, like the excited beating of his heart when he saw that grin.

The small package it was wrapped in sat on his shelf, gathering dust. He had no idea how to give it to Harry. He couldn't just shove it into his hands like he did with the treacle treat so it sat sadly on his shelf, waiting for a time where Tom could freely give it to its rightful owner.

Tom didn’t delude himself into thinking that time would ever come to pass, or if it did, that it would be anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

It took ages but their conversations finally graduated to small talk instead of the awkward one word sentences they exchanged. It was still hard for Harry to meet his eyes, but sometimes, their eyes would accidentally lock before the young auror looked away. It was like being shocked by a jolt of electricity whenever he gazed into Harry’s eyes and it lifted his spirits to know that Harry must feel something if he still couldn’t meet his eyes.

It was another one of those instances, though their eyes remained upon each other longer and longer now. Tom had just opened his mouth to say something, perhaps ask how his training was fairing when Harry’s eyes skipped to something behind him and widened.

Before he could even turn to see what had caught Harry’s attention, Harry had tackled him to the ground, screaming “Down! Down!” His guards closed around him, the screaming of bystanders piercing the formerly quiet night.

They had captured the group of wizards and witches that had attacked Tom as he was leaving the dinner meeting. It had been in a remote wizarding district, something similar to Diagon Alley but catered more towards pureblood society. They were all pureblood extremists and led by two siblings who were fanatics. Fortunately they were not associated with the group he had met. They had been disgusted with Tom’s halfblood status and raved at how the wizarding society was gone to shit with a mudblood Minister for Magic.

It didn’t bother Tom at all, having given them a sneer for their ignorance. He had joined in the fight against his attackers, he had never been one to hide away and cower when provoked. The magic had sung in his veins, bursting forth to punish his attackers. He took down at least three of them before the aurors subdued the rest.

In the aftermath, there were some injured bystanders and the aurors had retained some minor injuries as well. Tom, himself, was unharmed except for some minor scrapes when he was dropped to the ground. Besides that, the response to the attack was an achievement, no casualties and minimal injuries. Harry had been one of the injured aurors, though even his injuries were minor. It still had Tom fussing over the bleeding wound on Harry’s forehead, even shooing away the mediwitch that accompanied the aurors. He dabbed at the wound with clean gauze, muttering to himself quietly enough that only he and Harry was able to hear his words.

As Minister for Magic, it wouldn’t do for anyone to hear him angrily wishing he could toss an Avada Kedavra at the attackers that had managed to land a hit on his lover. Gods, he may even pay off some aurors to visit this particular group just to show them how sharp Tom’s teeth really were. Tom was never a good person, he had a monster inside him that he buried under discipline and ministry responsibilities… but that still didn’t make him a good person.

He pursed his lips, after finally cleaning the copious amount of blood that, even now, continued to sluggishly bleed. The spell that had hit Harry had been a lesser Dark Arts spell and fortunately, it did nothing but leave a lightning bolt shape wound. It could not be treated or healed, only time would allow it to close and even then, it would leave a shiny scar in its place. Tom was displeased, but Harry continued to grimly smile, content that he had done his duty. It was only when another auror came, the broken straps of Harry’s wand holster flapping that Harry’s smile was erased.

He took the broken pieces with a blank face, turning large eyes towards Tom who only frowned at how forlorn Harry looked.

The next day, Tom had made three visits to three different stores in order to procure the item he wanted.

The day after that, two days after the attack, Tom made his way to the auror’s training arenas while Harry was fighting against his partner. When Harry had walked out, arm slung around his combat partner’s shoulders in camaraderie, Tom was waiting with a slim package. His combat partner saw him first, and with a curious wave, left Harry in Tom’s presence.

“Here,” Tom told him before shoving the package into his hands.

Harry, like with the treacle tart, fumbled but didn’t drop it. He was staring at Tom with such a confused look but Tom was distracted by the way sweat beaded along his slick skin. The clothes he wore were suited for training, fitted and literally plastered to his skin in sweat. It should have been a turn off, exerted as Harry was, and no doubt the smell of sweat and musk was stronger than usual. But it wasn’t at all disconcerting, it only reminded Tom of the many nights he had worked Harry to exhaustion, giving and receiving pleasure.

Without a word, he turned and beat a hasty retreat before he popped a boner right then and there.

The next time he saw Harry, he took great satisfaction in seeing the sleek wand holster, very similar to the one he had given Harry when the boy joined the auror program. It was a deep brown, much more durable in material, and was protected against spells as well as daily wear and tear. Harry had been using the standard holsters given to aurors, which were decently good, but not as good as the one Tom had given him. It gave Tom such a strange feeling to see Harry not wearing his gift, and so he rectified it.

If only he got rectify his relationship with the boy just as easily.

 

* * *

 

After that third gift, Tom could find no more that attracted his attention. He no longer had bouts of spontaneity where he bought an item with thoughts of Harry in mind. It somewhat frustrated him, because he enjoyed giving these gifts to his lover, even when Harry was no longer his lover.

And yet, nothing called to him. Well. Surely there were things he could get. He could spend his money on ostentatious gifts, silly trinkets and the like, but none of them really felt like they had meaning.

The only thing that he continued to buy, were the delicious treacle tarts that Harry absolutely loved. Their conversations were better now, much better… more like the days before he and Harry had become lovers. He still felt an ache that the intimacy they shared was gone, but he enjoyed Harry’s laughter and the quiet remarks he made.

Tom still refused to divulge the location of the store that he bought the dessert from. It still made him feel like if Harry knew, this tiny bit of improvement they had gained would be for naught. That it would be lost.

So Tom made a visit to the bakery every other week, to the point where the owners knew when to expect him and always had a treacle tart ready and still warm from the oven. He had just finished paying for the treat, the distinctive package in his hand when he had an epiphany.

Looking down at the treat, he realized that he _loved_ Harry. And there was that past tense, it was not right.

 _I love Harry_ , he thought to himself in wonder. The next thought was, when the bloody hell did this happen? But his mind was not in turmoil nor was it conflicted. It felt like this truth was what finally settled the nervous tic he felt shredding away at him whenever he looked at Harry.

He always thought that sentimentality was useless. That when that foolish person, whoever she or he was, would say to him “I love you” with their heart filled eyes, that he would scoff and reply, incredulous, “Love… Me? Love you? Don’t be an idiot.”

But there he stood with the revelation of his lifetime and all because he had been buying sweets that he couldn’t stand except for when it was accompanied by Harry’s smile.

This revelation had just finished shifting his entire mindset when an owl’s hoot echoed softly through the store, signaling new customers walking in.

“This is the place, I know it is!” Came a familiar voice. “Come inside, Harry, I’m pretty sure this is it.”

Tom turned his head in a daze, searching for the voice and froze.

Two young aurors were at the entryway, one blonde and one brunette. Both wizards were glancing around the quaint bakery, obviously new and unfamiliar. The blonde was vaguely familiar, and Tom should have known his name but it escaped him. He could only guess it was Malfoy due to the distinguished platinum blonde color of his hair. The only thing that his mind zeroed in on was the fact that the little brat was holding Harry’s hand. It may have just been a friendly gesture, but that monster that lurked somewhere inside Tom’s body did not think so.

He watched as Malfoy tugged Harry with him further into the store. The beast growled when it caught sight of the pink tint on Malfoy’s cheeks. It was an unflattering blush that only seemed to get darker and uglier as he glanced at Tom’s lover. To all intents and purposes, that one clue was just as good as a confession.

Catching sight of Tom, the blonde junior auror halted, Harry nearly crashing into the other.

“There’s the proof right there.” The blonde declared to Harry who turned his head to look at Tom, eyes widening in surprise and falling on the familiar box in Tom’s hands.

The blonde dragged Harry towards him and to Tom, it felt like time was moving so slow, his eyes glued on their joined hands.

“Minister Riddle.” The blonde greeted. “We’ve found your secret bakery.”

Harry’s hand was lax in the other wizard’s, and he seemed to be so cautious over the entire thing. Tom took one look at his face, at the nervous way he was biting his lips and trying to edge away from his companion and he snapped.

Tom’s eyes tore away from their hands to look upon his lover who would still not meet his eyes.

“So you have.” Tom said in a flat tone. Harry, by then had tugged his hand free, the Malfoy brat turning to frown at him.

“Harry,” Tom said firmly. It was not a tone that Tom had used since they’ve begun to take the baby steps to mending the torn edges of their relationship into a friendship. It was enough to convince Harry to glance at him through his lashes, the deep green of his eyes framed in black.

He stepped closer to the pair, ignoring Malfoy who took an unconscious step back while Harry remained unmoved.

He took in the quiet, still form of his lover, realizing that he knew what that stiffness meant. Harry was worried he had upset Tom by either finding the bakery or because of Malfoy’s actions. Tom knew Harry better than that though. He knew that Harry was not the kind of person who would lead another on, and that mostly… he was oblivious to anyone else who showed him interest, especially when his heart was already set on someone else.

It made Tom’s heart beat hard against his chest, wondering if Harry’s heart was still his.

He took another step closer, and yet Harry didn’t retreat, although he could hear the Malfoy boy making uncertain noises as this put them almost chest to chest.

Tom tipped the boy’s face towards his, and ah, there, the lovely pink flush that was so endearing. It spread across Harry’s cheeks, a sight that Tom would never tire of.

“I didn’t know you were interested in boys, Harry,” Tom all but purred as he gazed into Harry’s darkening eyes.

A small shudder ran through Harry’s body, the dark timber of Tom’s voice reminiscent of the nights they spent together.

“You know I’m not…” Harry whispered.

“Oh?” Tom teased, falling into the familiar flirtatious banter that they liked to indulge in from time to time. “What are you doing with this boy then… Did he even have the balls to try to kiss you yet?”

Tom turned his deadly gaze upon the Malfoy heir who stumbled back with wide grey eyes. “I-I! No, I… what?” The younger wizard squeaked. His eyes were darting back and forth between the Minister and Harry, his mind refusing to make the connections. Sometime inside him was warning him to just back away and leave at that instant, but he felt captured, enthralled as the two wizards in front of him played their game.

Harry seemed to pretty much forget all about his companion, instead his eyes were focused solely on Tom. “He didn’t,” Harry promised. The kiss of Harry’s fingers against his jaw lured him back to Harry’s eyes.

Tom gave a deadly smile, placing a hand on the boy’s waist and pulling him close. He leaned close, close enough that his lips brushed against the shell of Harry’s ear.

“Shall I remind you what you like then?” He whispered.

Harry’s hands around his waist, and the press of their bodies was answer enough. He gave the petrified Malfoy boy a dangerous glare before he apparated them away.

Harry didn't fight the pull, only tightened his arms around the older wizard. His eyes had fallen shut, breathing in the warmth and familiarity of Tom. It didn't matter where Tom took them as long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This started out as porn and then somehow I ended up wanting to write fluff (Not sure I succeeded). The angst snuck in.  
> I almost cut this in half with the ending being angst... but that made me so veeery sad and I couldn't stand doing it so x.x This may or may not have a 2nd part, possibly more sex, not sure yet... most likely a 2nd part though since I want a generous serving of fluff. I also love messing with Malfoys.  
> Thank you for reading! Any kudos/comments/suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
